Collamerrywood
Collamerrywood '''is an American live-action television series created by Anthony Earnsburg that premiered on March 7, 3012 for Sintopia Channel. The show is about three California girls named Molly Sarcesso, Jolly Sarcesso, and Holly Sarcesso, all named as the "Sarcesso Sisters". The trio has different performing jobs; Molly is an actress, Jolly is a singer and songwriter, and Holly is a dancer. They are all born in Los Angeles. They all began their Hollywood careers with a help of their director Mr. Collywood and their manager Mrs. Lee. The Sarcesso Sisters are famous for their personalities, voices, fashions, supports, and their friendship. As sisters, it's not easy for them to do their rehearsals and performances together, but that doesn't stop them from being best friends as they are all sisters and they always look out for each other no matter what happens. The casts of the series are Oestaly Merry, Myrtle Jollywood, and Sarden Colladias, with supporting casts Zachary Wilson and Carmen Francisco. Plot The Sarcesso Sisters are living in a Hollywood life in Studio City, Los Angeles as the girls try to handle different jobs for entertainment. Molly Sarcesso is an actress. Jolly is a singer and songwriter. Holly is a dancer. As they even try to do tough rehearsals and performances together even though it is hard, they will try not to get in a breakdown and must be true caring sisters no matter what happens to them. Characters and casts * '''Molly Sarcesso (Oestaly Merry), the eldest sister of the Sarcesso Sisters and the leader of the group. She is an actress for television and film. Molly is very passionate and ambitious about her career, which her two younger sisters describes her as "selfish and self-centered". Despite the fact that she always gets the spotlight, Molly cares about her sisters and in many episodes where she created a mistake or two, she wanted to make it up to them no matter what it takes as she says, "That's what good brothers and sisters are supposed to do" in the episode "Hollywood Mistakes". * Jolly Sarcesso (Myrtle Jollywood), the middle sister of the Sarcesso Sisters and the tomboy of the group. She is a singer and songwriter. Like her older sister Molly, she is very ambitious and passionate about her career. Jolly seems to dislike the word "middle" because she feels self-conscious about being in the middle of the Sarcesso Sisters in the episode "Jolly in the Middle". She even does not like being in the middle of a line or other people. Like most tomboyish girls, she is tough, strong, rebellious, and very sarcastic by calling others: her fans and her sisters, informal names. * Holly Sarcesso (Sarden Colladias), the youngest sister of the Sarcesso Sisters and the sweetest of the group. She is a dancer for concerts, theatres, and other events. Ahead of her two older sisters, Holly is the sweetest, friendliest, most kind, loving, and femininely of the Sarcesso Sisters. Her generous, supportive, and selflessness personality bring more attention to the good people who loves her, while Molly always gets the spotlight and Jolly is rebelliously sarcastic. Holly is good with younger fans, older fans, and she is known to make other people including her sisters happy. One thing that Holly dislikes is when Molly and Jolly always thinking about themselves, which Holly describes this as "discriminatory and repulsive" in the episode "Hollywood Meanies". Episodes : Main article: List of Collamerrywood episodes Season 1 began on March 7, 3012, with 8 weeks of episode airings, a 1-month hiatus, and ended on October 31, 3012 with 25 episodes. The last episode of season 1 is a 1-hour Halloween special. Season 2 began on December 12, 3012, with 1 month of episode airings, a 1-month hiatus, and ended on November 27, 3013 with 27 episodes. Season 3 began on January 8, 3014, with 11 weeks of episode airings, a 1-month hiatus, and ended on November 12, 3014 with 33 episodes. Season 4 began on January 21, 3015, with 11 weeks of episode airings, a 1-month hiatus, and ended on January 13, 3016 with 33 episodes. On July 22, 3015, the cast and crew of Collamerrywood celebrate the 100th episode premiere. On that day, Collamerrywood was renewed for season 5, which premiered on February 3, 3016 on Sintopia Channel. Anthony Earnsburg announced on his Twitter page that the fifth season will be the last because he is planning for his retirement. Season 5 will consist of 50 episodes, the longest episode span of any season of Collamerrywood. Production Collamerrywood was greenlit to Sintopia Channel by Anthony Earnsburg on September 8, 3011, during a hiatus between seasons 4 and 5 of Mountaineous!!!, another show created by Earnsburg. On February 3012, Collamerrywood was announced on Sintopia Channel. On February 29, 3012, Collamerrywood had a sneak peek during a 3-minute break from the 3012 Sintopia Choice Awards. However, the first episode premiered as a sneak peek on February 22, 3012 one week before the Sintopia Choice Awards and aired originally on March 7, 3012 one week after the Sintopia Choice Awards. Season 2 was renewed on September 1, 3012. It aired on December 12, 3012. Season 3 was renewed on August 20, 3013. It aired on January 8, 3014. Season 4 was renewed on September 1, 3014. It aired on January 21, 3015. Season 5 was renewed on July 22, 3015. It aired on February 3, 3016 with a pack of other Sintopia Channel shows. Earnsburg announced that Collamerrywood will "sadly terribly" end with season 5 as he is planning for his retirement. Season 5 will consist of 50 episodes, the longest span of episodes for any Collamerrywood season. Category:Sintopia Channel Category:3012 Sintopia Channel shows Category:3010s Sintopia Channel shows Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles Category:3010s American comedy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Collamerrywood Category:Oestaly Merry Category:Television series created by Anthony Earnsburg Category:Anthony Earnsburg